


Anger management.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Daryl, Shy Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Summary: You and Daryl have an argument and he scares you.





	

 

You sat in your cell alone, just anticipating the storm that was heading your way. Daryl was mad, no he was furious. He had asked you not to go on that run, knowing it was dangerous, but Rick asked you to go anyway, so you did. Daryl had to go hunting so he couldn’t go, and when he left, he was under the impression you would be safely waiting for him. So imagine his surprise when he returned and you weren’t there. He unleashed hell on Rick for getting you to go after you agreed to stay home. Beth had warned you as soon as you came in, but when you went to your cell expecting an angry Dixon waiting for you, he wasn’t there. So you just sat there waiting, knowing he would come sooner or later. You hated fights with Daryl, he was hot-headed and to be honest, a little intimidating when he was angry. You’d only been together for around two months, but you knew you were head over heels in love with him. Sometimes you’d think he felt the same, but then when you’d argue it felt like he hated you.

After what felt like an eternity waiting anxiously, he came into the cell quietly, shutting the door behind him. The silence made it worse, he normally just came in all guns blazing. Silent Daryl was worse. He started pacing in front of the door, biting his thumb, looking like he was trying to figure out what to say. You stood up and went to reach out to him but he pulled away from you.  
“I’m sor-“ You started but were cut off by a glaring Daryl.  
“Don’t.” He snapped, clenching his jaw and trying to control his breathing. You shut your mouth and pursed your lips.  
“I thought we agreed ya were stayin’ here? I had to come home to find out ya ain’t here! Then I had to fuckin’ wait for ya to get back, not knowin’ if ya were even ok!” He yelled, his face going red, his arms flying all over the place as if to emphasize his point.  
“I know but Rick aske-“ You flinched as he threw a book at the wall, making a loud thud.  
“IF RICK ASKED YA TO SHOOT SOMEONE IN THE FUCKIN’ FACE, WOULD YA DO IT?!” He roared.  
“Probably…” You mumbled, mentally face palming yourself for being a smart ass at the worst time.  
“What the fuck did ya just say?!” He fumed as he stood long strides towards you, backing you up to the wall.  
“Look Daryl, I get it, but Rick needed someone to go and I was the only option. I couldn’t let him down.” You explained. He got even closer, leaning his arms on the wall either side of you.  
“Ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me right now y/n? Ya obviously dont get it! Ya couldn’t let rick down, but ya don’t give a shit when it comes to me?!” He yelled, making you shrink back to the wall as much as possible.

“Daryl, please I’m sorry.” You cried, tears forming in your eyes.  
“Are ya though? Cos lately it seems like ya just don’t give a shit!” He went to hit the wall next to your head as he finished his sentence but you couldn’t help thinking he was going to hit you. He had never laid a hand on you but you’d never seen him this mad before. You’d been in an abusive relationship before the outbreak and you raised your arms in front of your face defensively out of habit at Daryl’s actions.  
“Please don’t.” You whimpered as tear streamed down your cheeks.  
Daryl’s arm fell limp at his side, looking at you horrified. He might aswell have shot himself in the heart with one of his own bolts because that’s what it felt like to see you cowering away from him. He had gotten carried away with his emotions again and in turn made you terrified of him.

“Baby?” He asked, his voice cracking slightly. He gently took your hands and moved your arms from your face but you still didn’t look at him, silent tears still falling.  
“Ya…ya thought I was gonna hit ya?” He asked, hurt dripping from every word. You bit your lip and nodded as you looked a him, his eyes were glassy, with tears trying to escape. You could see the pain in his eyes, he couldn’t even hide it if he wanted to. He loathed himself right now for making you feel that he would ever hurt you. He bowed his head and you caught his lip trembling slightly. He turned away from you, shaking his head as he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.  
“I-I’m sorry.” You said softly, feeling guilty, knowing how much he was beating himself up right now. He spun round and marched up to you, grabbing either side of your face with his big rough hands.  
“Don’t! Ya ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry for. You ain’t done nothin’ baby.” He said, shaking his head once more.

“I just… I can’t believe I made ya think Id do that to ya. I’d never hurt a hair on that pretty lil head of yers baby. I-I know I got a temper, and…I don’t know how to deal with stuff. But there’s nothin’ that ya could ever do to stop me from lovin’ ya. I’d never lay a damn hand on ya, or any woman for that matter. Any man that hurts a woman ain’t a man at all.” He sighed. You looked at him, and he stroked your cheek with his thumb and rested his forehead on yours.  
“I don’t know how I got so damn lucky to get such an amazin’ woman like ya in my life, but I’m gon’ start treating ya like the queen ya are. Ya deserve the world, and I might not be able to give it to ya, but I can damn well try.” He said intensely. You couldn’t help but smile at him and he smiled back.

“I fuckin’ love that smile and I’m gon’ make sure its on this beautiful face every day. I’m never gon’ make ya cry, and I ain’t gon’ fuckin’ scare ya again y/n, I promise ya that. Please forgive me? I dunno what I’d do without ya by my side. Yer everythin’ and more. Please?” He begged.  
“I forgive you Daryl.” You whispered as you wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him. He held you tightly and kissed the top of your head.  
“I don’t fuckin’ deserve ya y/n.” He sighed, squeezing you tighter.  
“Well it’s tough because your stuck with me.” You smirked as you looked up at him.  
“I wouldn’t want it any other way babe.” He smiled at you, pushing some hair behind your ear. He rubbed his thumb gently over your bottom lip whilst he just looked at you smiling. He leaned in and gave you a tender kiss, being slow and gentle with you, but yet still passionate.


End file.
